


Selfish Secrets

by EmaraAlinsh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Drama, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Library, Hurt/Comfort, dramione - Freeform, dramione friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaraAlinsh/pseuds/EmaraAlinsh
Summary: What if it wasn't Hermione but Draco who accidentally discovered the monster lurking in the Chamber of Secrets? What if he sought Hermione out to let her know, since for reasons unknown, he couldn't tell anyone else? And what happens when before Hermione gets to convey it further, she gets petrified?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

_I did something selfless today. Or at least I'd like to think so. Because no good will ever come to me for doing this. I know I'll regret this later. When the golden trio would be praised for their heroism, for saving the school yet again, and the gryffin-dorks would win the house trophy for a second time, I know my heart will be heavy. I won't cry. Because Malfoys don't cry. But the fact that nobody would ever know that it was me, and not Granger will hurt. I hope I get sick on the day of the feast so I don't have to attend it._

_— 25/05/93_

Draco Malfoy closed his diary and chuckled to himself. It was a dry laugh — nothing particularly funny about it. Yet he found it interesting to read his thoughts from so many years ago. He had always been an edgy, over-dramatic teenager. What amused him the most, however, were the crossed-out words before ' _Granger.'_ Two words: the mudblood. With several lines scratching it out, making it almost unreadable.

Nevertheless, he remembered this _selfless act_ being talked about from second year. The day etched into his memory for life. He sat back and thought about how different things would have been had he not stumbled upon the Malfoy Manor's very ancient collection of dark magic books over the Christmas Holidays that year, December 1992. Curious (and sneaky) as he was, he replicated the ones he found interesting enough. Simply for the heck of it. Or as he liked to tell himself, for some light reading over the holidays.

**Flashback – 8th May '93**

Draco Malfoy lay awake in his bed, rubbing his sleep-deprived eyes as he turned pages upon pages of a book he had put off reading for many months now. He hadn't really been into magical creatures much, which is why he was least interested to start this particular book – Creatures of Death. Albeit the name sounded interesting enough that it made into the handful that he'd brought with himself to Hogwarts, the text itself was nothing but pages upon pages of bland, boring information about magical creatures. Or so he had thought, because today as he struggled to stay awake reading, he realised that it was actually quite the page turner. More than the contents of the book, what he found delightful was that he probably was among the very few wizards who actually had such dangerous information. _Who knew that the pincers of an Acromantula contained a highly valuable venom that is almost impossible to extract from a live species but once done, could be used in a variety of potions, owing to its exorbitant price in the market?_ Certainly not him! He could only imagine what havoc could be caused if this book becomes common knowledge. Well, Slytherin then, Slytherin now.

It was currently 4am and Draco, assuring himself that this would be his last creature before bed, turned another page. And saying that he wasn't prepared for what he was about to read would be a gross understatement. Eyes growing wider and wider as he read on until they could effectively pop out, and his hand flying up to cover his mouth to stop him from letting out a scream, he sat up on his bed. He felt his head spin. Realisation slowly dawned upon him. He knew. He knew about the monster plaguing the castle. He knew what had petrified all those people, almost leading to the closing down of the castle.

A Basilisk.

It's safe to say that Draco Malfoy lost all sleep, and not just for that night. Tossing around in his bed until he could no longer, he decided to go out for a stroll. Infact if a giant fifty feet monster was loose around the castle, he better head out. As a last minute thought, he decided to take his book with him as he made his way towards the Great Lake.

_______________________________________________

Hermione woke up earlier than usual today, and with a disturbing gut feeling that just won't go away. She tried going back to sleep, owing the feeling to just about everything going on at Hogwarts right now. But she couldn't. She got up and went downstairs to the Gryffindor common room, and then without much thought decided to head outside for some fresh air.

She reached the astronomy tower just in time to witness the sunrise, something she hadn't seen in months. As she looked out towards the grounds, she saw a lone figure sitting by themselves under a tree by the Great Lake, reading. With the shock of white-blond hair and that unbelievably pale skin, it was unmistakable that it was Draco Malfoy. God, if she could describe in words how she hated that brat! What was he doing out on the grounds so early? Weird.

Hermione's first class of the day was Potions. She had taken to sitting towards the back in Snake's class, disliking being at the front and always under his scrutiny. If she hated someone more than Malfoy in the entire world, it was Snape.

As she turned to take out her textbook from her book bag, she saw something fall out from inside it. She reached out and picked it up – a note. That's strange, who would send _her_ a note?

**_Meet me at the Library before lunch. It's important. Do not ignore. Do not bring your minions along._ **

It was an unsigned note, though she had a feeling she recognized the handwriting as vaguely familiar. Did someone need her help? Or was this a ploy to put her in harm's way… maybe even get her killed? The thought wasn't unexpected, the castle was seemingly under attack after all.

She was scared, but also, naturally curious.

_It says before lunch. The library is crowded at that time. Surely no one could harm me in broad daylight at such a public place, she reasoned with herself. Should I not overthink this and just go?_

The last part of the note seemed unnecessary to her. This wasn't something she'd be mentioning to Harry or Ron anyway, considering that with everything happening, and her being muggleborn and all, they'd already grown extremely overprotective of her. If at all she went, she'd be going alone.

She couldn't concentrate on the lesson, the note occupying all of her mind. In the end, she decided she'd go.

_______________________________________________

Draco waited for her at the library, in one of those sections that you'd know only if you were a frequent visitor. Being one, and knowing Granger was too, he knew she'd find him there. It seemed almost like a hide-out place, protected by aisles of books on all sides but one, and the adjacent window overlooking the Great Lake. No one wandered this far into the maze that was Hogwarts' Library.

There was a chance that she might not come at all, but knowing the Golden Trio's knack for trouble, he was fairly certain that she would. And so he waited, with the damned book tucked firmly inside his robes. And as he saw her turn around the corner, headed straight to where he stood waiting, a smirk danced across his lips. He always enjoyed the moments right before completely getting under someone's skin, especially if it was Hermione Granger – even when he actually needed her help. And he knew this was one such moment. Oh she'd be irked beyond imagination when she'd know that it was him who'd beat her this time.

"Hello Granger," he greeted right as he heard her very audible gasp upon seeing him. "Surprised?" His smirk widened.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Tsk tsk, Granger. What would poor Weasley and Potter feel, knowing that you'd betray them like that, meeting the one person they hate with their lives here so secretly?"

"It isn't just Harry and Ron who hate you with their entire being Malfoy." Hermione had fire in her eyes. "You deserve to rot in hell."

Draco found that surprisingly amusing. He shook his head, telling himself this wasn't the time for a verbal spar, as much as both of them wanted. The issue at hand was urgent. Something inside him told him to apologise for his _mudblood_ comment from earlier, but he shrugged it off for later.

"As much as I'd like to carry on with the bickering, Granger, that's not why I called you here." He sat down motioning her to take a seat opposite him. "This is going to be long, make yourself comfortable."

"That was you?" she said with knitted brows, ignoring his gesture to take a seat. She took something out of her pockets and placed it on the table. His note from earlier.

" _'Meet me at the Library before lunch. It's important. Do not ignore. Do not bring your minions along.'_ " he recited from memory. "Yes Granger, it was me. Please, have a seat."

"What do you want?" she said, still suspicious but sliding into the seat opposite him.

"Bold of you to assume Granger, but it's not something I want but something you'd want." And with that he took out the heavy tome from inside his robes and placed it infront of her, turning to the page he'd dog-eared. He saw Hermione wince at that, smiling to himself. He loved to see her get annoyed.

He waited for her to get to reading, and as she did, he got a first-hand replay of what his reaction must've been earlier that morning.

"No way," Hermione breathed, afraid someone might hear her. Her eyes were wide with fear. Draco simply shrugged. It wasn't like he was not scared to death — he was, but he wasn't going to show that infront of Granger of all people.

"How – how did you…?"

"How did I come across this book? I found it in the Manor's Library over the Christmas Holidays," he said. She seemed puzzled. "Malfoy Manor," he clarified, upon realising.

Granger seemed to mull over the situation for a minute after which she let out a small, unamused smile. "Did you make this up?" She asked, angry.

"Are you kidding me Granger?" Incredulous that she'd think such a thing, Draco asked her. _But then she has reason to._

"You tell me, Malfoy. What reason do I have to believe you? For all I know you probably magicked this entire thing – this entire book up. It's not difficult magic. Certainly not difficult if a grown-up is involved, which is also not very far-fetched to assume in your case."

 _Wow,_ Draco thought. _That certainly makes sense._ "Do you know Finite Incantatem Granger?" Draco was suddenly reminded of this very handy charm that ended all magic whatsoever.

"I do… but I don't know if I'm magically strong enough to cast it."

"Well I am–" he said as he raised his wand, about to cast the spell, which was when he remembered – the book _was_ actually magically created. It was a result of the Geminio charm. He had brought replicas of all those books to Hogwarts, not the actual ones, afraid that Lucius might find his books missing if he simply stole them. His mother had taught him numerous spells over the holidays after First Year, this one being one of them – along with the Finite Incantatem. He told the same to Granger.

"Well that's it then. You aren't exactly the person I'd trust in issues like this. It was a very believable lie, Malfoy, but I'll pass." And with that she stood up, gathering her belongings to leave.

Draco racked his brain for something. Some way that he could make Granger believe him. And then it hit him.

"Wait, Granger, no!" He stood up. "Can you cast a Geminio?"

"Yes," she said.

"Well the Geminio can only be cast on original items. Something that's already a result of this charm cannot further produce copies. Try it on this book."

Sure enough, Hermione tried it and it didn't work. She tried again, and again – to the same results. Then, she sat down with a thud, reality probably crashing down on her. Draco was right. And she now knew the monster that was loose around the castle. He saw her visibly shudder, which could only have been a result of the very, very frightening situation looming over her (and everyone's) head.

"Why tell me? And that too so many months later?" she asked, breaking free from her trance.

"I only read it this morning, Granger," he said, assuming that the first question was rhetorical. Apparently not.

"Why _me_?"

He looked at her, taken aback. "Because… Granger… I can't really tell anyone else. And I sure as hell can't keep it to me."

"What do you mean you can't? Surely you could've told Snape. Or Dumbledore? Or any other—"

"No Granger, I couldn't have. I stole these books. I can't have father know, you don't understand. And I do not trust any teacher at this school. They promise you one thing and do the exact opposite. You don't know wizards Granger, I do." Draco was exasperated at her questions. _That's what's important to her?_

"But—"

"Are you serious right now Granger?" Draco snapped at her. "I just told you that there's a monster running around the castle petrifying people, and soon enough someone could actually even be dead – and your big concern is why am I telling _you_? You wanna know? Cause you're _Miss Big Brains_ around here, that is why. So now put your damn head to it and figure out the rest of the details." He was angry and it showed. No wonder Granger has always annoyed him.

"I'm sorry," she simply said, turning her focus towards the book again.

"I'm sorry too," he said. No use getting the only person who could be trusted for an enemy. He waited for her to finish reading again.

"I've personally seen the dead roosters and the spiders fleeing towards the Forbidden Forest. Couldn't have been a coincidence," he told her. She nodded knowingly, letting him know that she'd seen the same. "But the other parts do not fit," he continued. "The petrification bit for example."

"I might have a theory," Hermione said, but she sounded unsure. "Could it happen... that the Basilisk has lost some of its powers over all these centuries? I mean, the myth says that the monster was put in the Chamber by Salazar Slytherin himself… If it's been around for that long…"

"I don't think that happens to magical creatures Granger," Draco said. He had read the entire book, end to end, and although the pages after the Basilisk he'd just skimmed through, he'd still remember if anything like that was mentioned – for any creature, not just the Basilisk. "A creature losing its powers doesn't seem like a small deal. It must've been mentioned in the book if things like that happen. I didn't come across any creature that has been known to grow less powerful with time."

"That makes sense," she said after a long pause. "Magical creatures are nothing without their magic, after all."

And so they sat there, for hours in the Library chewing over what it could be, but each theory seemed more bizarre than the last. What was more baffling was that even if something did seem to be making sense – like what if they hadn't seen but accidentally touched the Basilisk – the situation with Nearly Headless Nick didn't fit.

Until —

"What if none of them actually _saw_ the Basilisk?" Draco suddenly exclaimed, eyes wide as if he'd just cracked the puzzle.

"Malfoy we've been through this. That couldn't have happened—"

"No, Granger. Look here. **_'The Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death.'_** " Draco pointed out the text to her. "But what if none of them looked it in the eye though? Like...like Medusa. Remember how Perseus killed her?"

"Athena's shield. Her reflection–"

"Yes! Oh Merlin, I think we're on the right track here. Filch's cat was found in a flooded corridor. She could have looked at it's reflection in the water…"

"And Colin. He had that camera of his when he was found." Hermione said, catching on. "The film. It was —"

"Burnt… And… And same with the Hufflepuff kid–"

"His name's Justin," she rolled her eyes.

"No, that doesn't matter! He might've seen the Basilisk through that Nick guy. And even if Nick _had_ looked at it right in the eye–"

"He's a ghost, he couldn't have died again!"

"Yes. That's it! That's it, Granger, we did it! We did it!" Triumph glowed in Draco's eyes.

Hermione looked at him getting all frantic and excited. She herself was elated, telling him that she couldn't wait until the whole situation got sorted. Which, seeing as the mystery was solved, shouldn't take long. But that was until she saw the fire die in Draco's eyes again.

"There's still the question of how the monster is getting around the castle though," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.

"How do you think a giant fifty feet monster is cruising around the castle without anyone noticing? It's one thing staying inside the chamber of secrets, since that hasn't been discovered yet, but if the monster is moving around _in the castle,_ surely someone must've seen it."

It was clear that that thought hadn't even crossed Hermione's mind, but the way Draco mentioned the _'in the castle'_ part raised another suspicion in her head. "Do you think the snake can communicate with people?" she asked him.

"What, like, with the _heir_?"

"No. With Harry." Hermione's voice was lower than a whisper, her brows knitted in confusion.

"Why would it... communicate...with _Potter_ , of all people?" Draco asked, even more confused than she was.

"You remember the day of the duel? When you set that snake on Harry?"

Draco did remember. He suppressed a laugh at that memory. Now wasn't the time. "Yes," he said. He remembered Potter making some weird noises at it, after which it just kind of slumped to the floor.

"Well, Harry is a Parselmouth," she said. He nodded, unsurprised at that. He knew. "And he's been hearing voices lately. Something me and Ron can't."

Well that took the air out of his lungs. Could it be that Potter...is the _heir of Slytherin_?

"No, that couldn't be. Believe me on it." Hermione said. He hadn't realised he'd said that out loud.

"But it's possible—"

"No. It's not. What I meant to say was that whenever he's mentioned hearing these _voices_ , we've been in empty corridors. You don't think the monster has been... moving... inside the walls, do you?

Draco seemed to understand that. "Do you think he's been using... the plumbing system to get around?"

"It is very much possible. That's exactly what was going on in my mind." Hermione said, confirming his suspicions.

They sat there in silence for a while, neither knowing the right way to approach further. He didn't want to involve the teachers, wanting to investigate the situation further, by themselves. _'We have all the information we need. The only thing left is to find out the Chamber itself. I don't see why we can't go about it ourselves,'_ he thought. What he didn't know was that Hermione had an entirely different course of action going on inside her head.

"I say we warn the entire school about it. To look around the corners with a mirror first. And we need to tell the teachers. The faster we do this, the sooner they'll find the monster." Hermione proposed.

"You can't be serious, Granger! Don't you think the teachers would enquire how you came upon that information? And didn't I tell you how _I_ came by this book? We absolutely cannot tell anyone. Certainly not a teacher. Don't think for a second that they'll not trace this information back to me. I already have it bad enough with every teacher at this school. The moment they'd get something to hold against me, they would. You don't know my father's wrath Granger. I can't have you do it."

"I'm sorry Malfoy but this is not something that you should be keeping to yourself. There's people's lives at stake. It's only a matter of time before we run out of luck and someone actually looks at the Basilisk in the eye. I cannot just sit back and let that happen, especially when I have information that can prevent it. I understand your concerns, but they're not bigger than saving lives."

"Granger, listen to me, I'm not telling you to stand back. We can go look into the matter. I'm sure, with our combined brains going into it, we can find out the entrance to the chamber in no time. I'm even willing to co-operate with those minions of yours. The only thing I'm asking is to not involve the teachers."

"I really don't know how comfortable I am with something like that. I need time to think." Hermione shook her head as if as if this conversation was draining her. "Can I at least tell people to use mirrors while turning around corners? That's the least you could do."

Draco considered the compromise. "As long as you don't tell them you got that from a book. Tell them you reached on that conclusion on your own," he said. Hermione nodded.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow with my answer. I need to talk to Harry and Ron first." Hermione said, standing up. "And yes, don't worry, I'll not tell them about you until I'm sure they're in," she added before he could interrupt.

They walked towards the exit together, in silence.

"Granger, one more thing." He said, just as he was about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He didn't need to mention for what. She knew. And she knew he meant it.

_______________________________________________

Draco Malfoy lay on the couch in the Slytherin common room after dinner. He recalled the events of that afternoon, marveling at how he'd had such a long chat with Granger, of all people. Who'd have thought? It was weird that he didn't see the golden trio at dinner tonight. He was hoping to catch Granger's eye during dinner, just to see if things were still fine. A pit had formed in his gut ever since he'd left the library and all he wanted was to see Granger again.

He was about to get up and go to bed, calling it an early night when Blaise Zabini entered the common room, panting as if he'd ran all the way down to the dungeons.

"Two more students… have… been found… petrified," he said in between large gulps of air.

Draco felt the knot in his stomach tightening. "Who—"

"A perfect from Ravenclaw, Penelope something. And Granger."

Those last words rang inside Draco's skull until all reality faded from infront of his eyes. Granger. Granger. Granger...had been petrified.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sneaked outside the Slytherin common room sometime past midnight.

Tiptoeing across the hallways, making sure no one saw him, he reached the Hospital Wing. He peered inside through the glass panes on the doors, and there he saw her. Lying on a bed in a corner – pale, unmoving, looking like she was carved from stone.

A pained sigh escaped Draco's lips seeing Hermione like that. So... helpless, and so fragile. Just this morning he'd been witness to what amazing things that little brain of hers could do, and now… now she was lying there, good as dead and he could do nothing. Nothing at all to save her, except to wait for those bloody mandrakes to mature.

What's worse is that it wasn't just Hermione lying there frozen. It was all of those hopes that he'd pined on her. And now that one sliver of hope, of redemption was all but gone, while he just stood by. Letting it happen. He couldn't help but blame himself. If only he'd discovered everything sooner…

As if to twist the knife in his gut, he was reminded of that 'Mudblood' comment of his. A wave of guilt ran by him, churning his insides. The shame that came over him, as he replayed that one sentence over and over – "I hope the Mudblood's next" – it shook his core. It felt like he'd personally tried to push her into the gaping mouth of the monster. No, it felt worse.

He knew he'd apologised for it earlier today, but now it didn't seem enough.

He wanted – needed to get to her right now.

A simple Alohomora opened the doors to the infirmary. For a second he wondered why they weren't more strongly warded, but right now that had worked well in his favour so he wasn't complaining.

Stumbling past the others, he reached Hermione's bed. He looked at her still form, her blank stare and felt his eyes well up. However hard he tried, he couldn't just convince himself to believe she was just sleeping. The ghostly nature of her state had something sinister about it.

He hated to think of the moment right before she would have been petrified. That split second in which she'd have realised what she was looking at, seen her fate infront of her eyes. Did she even have that second of realisation? Or did it happen so quick that she didn't even have the time to register everything? He couldn't shake off the image of that horrible moment.

He wondered if her brain was still working, if she could still think, still process everything. If she knew he was here right now. If she could see the lone teardrop that trickled down his cheek as he stood there unmoving. Probably – hopefully – not.

He averted his eyes from her form, no longer able to look at her. Insted his eyes fell on the tiny hand mirror kept on the tiny hand-mirror kept on the chest of drawers besides her bed. He picked it up, his focus turning back to her hand that must've held it. He touched her hand, almost jerking away at the stone cold feel of it. Almost. Then he clutched it tighter, letting the cold seep into his hands and not holding back as streams upon streams of tears rolled down his cheeks. Whispers of "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," escaped his lips till his throat felt raw.

* * *

The next morning Draco left the dorms early, wanting to stop by the infirmary before class. As he entered the hospital wing, making his way towards Hermione, he felt someone push past him. He turned around to come face to face with the bane of his existence. Saint Potter. With Weaselbee standing close behind, sporting identical frowns.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Haven't you caused enough damage already?" Harry sneered.

Draco's fists clenched in anger. He wanted to scream at them, hurt them for implying that it was him who had caused it all. He knew he had been at fault, that that mudblood comment would come around to get him, but in that moment he refused to accept blame for any of it, least of all from Potter.

"You know what, Potter, I take my words back," Draco spat. "How I wish it were either of you lying there instead of her." He pushed against them, half walking, half stumbling his way towards the exit.

* * *

Days passed. Draco had decided that going to meet Hermione before classes was not an option, as apparently Potter and Weasley also had the same idea. He'd realised this when he'd gone to the hospital wing yet again the next day and found her best friends trying to talk to her. He'd made fun of them for taking to a petrified person.

That same night, he went to the hospital wing again and this time it was him who sat there and talked to her all night long. In the morning, he was caught red-eyed and half asleep by Madam Pomfrey who sent him back to his dorm.

Since that day, he started stopping by every night.

* * *

The sixth night after Hermione was petrified, Draco slipped into the infirmary at night, just like everyday. From inside his book bag he fished out a heavy tome – Hogwarts, A History.

By this time, practically everyone in the castle knew that this was Hermione Granger's favourite book and that she had read it cover to cover several times. Either that or he'd done some unhealthy amount of wandering around in the library watching Hermione study. Anyway, he planned on reading that out to her tonight.

Hours passed, as night turned to morning. His throat kept choking up from exertion but he did not stop reading. Things turned hazy infront of his eyes, and when at last Madam Pomfrey found him yet again, he was kneeling by Hermione's bed and crying while mumbling unintelligible words.

She tried shaking him out of his stupor but Draco refused to acknowledge her. All he wanted was to sit by Hermione until he saw the life return to her.

"Mr Malfoy. Mr Malfoy!" he heard the mediwitch call yet again. With tear-stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes, he turned to look at her. His voice cracked when he tried speaking but he forced his words. "How much longer?"

"About three weeks now. She will be fine, Mr Malfoy, but you need to stop exerting yourself like that," she said, her eyes soft, concerned.

Draco looked at her with a blank expression. "I can't…" he rasped out.

"Mr Malfoy, I have watched you everyday for the past week. I can't claim to know what has troubled you into reacting in this way but I do realise that it is something heavy. It has taken a toll on you Draco, and you have to give yourself some rest. Your actions in the past week have been completely contrary to what I've known of you in the past two years, and I have enough experience of this world to know that such changes are brought about either by guilt or regret. I suspect in your case it's both. I'm not asking you to trust me or tell me anything, but I will advise you to take care of yourself."

Draco's face drained of whatever colour it was left with. Madam Pomfrey had been... watching him? And that too for a week now? He didn't know what to make of that information. Had she also heard him talking? Did she know what he'd said to Hermione all those months ago?

"Do you...do you know… Did you listen to me talking to her?"

"No, child. I do not eavesdrop onto private conversations. I do wish to know what has distressed you so much, but resorting to immoral means isn't something I'd do for it."

"Why didn't you catch me sooner then? I've broken multiple rules by breaking in every night."

"Breaking in? No…if I'd actually intended to lock the doors every night, a simple Alohomora wouldn't be enough to open it. These are tough times, Draco. All of these petrified students… they're someone's loved ones. If they want to come and visit them, even at night, I wouldn't want to be the one to stop them. I've kept the wards down for months now, instead choosing to be personally vigilant."

"But everyone knows of the animosity between Granger and I…"

"Honestly, if I'm being truthful, I was concerned when you came in the first night. I was expecting you to harm Miss Granger when I found you making your way towards her. But I chose to wait and see, and when I saw you crying, I realised there's more to it than I was anticipating."

In that moment, he contemplated telling everything to Madam Pomfrey. He would have, if she'd asked, but she didn't push him. She just walked him out of the infirmary with a potion when he told her he's having trouble sleeping.

* * *

That night when he went back in again, he headed towards Madam Pomfrey's cabin first. The door was ajar but he decided to knock.

"Mr Malfoy? Come in," Madam Pomfrey welcomed him. If she was surprised, she didn't let it show.

"Thank you for the potion, ma'am. It worked well."

"You're welcome, my child," she smiled. "Please, have a seat. Do you have something to talk about or was that all?"

"I do, actually," Draco said, taking a seat opposite her. Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I have a request. When Granger wakes up, could you... would you mind not mentioning any of this to her?"

She gave him a knowing look. "I won't. It isn't my place to discuss any of this with her, and therefore, I wouldn't interfere. However, I would want to advise you to not keep all of this to yourself. I hope you would agree with me that this... accident of hers has brought changes in you, whether you wanted it to or not. My only fear is that you refusing to admit this might cause more harm to yourself than you'd be willing to accept."

"No… Madam Pomfrey, I get it. I just don't want her to know anything yet." Draco looked down at the floor. "I feel like I need to sort some things about myself first. Plus I do not want her to strain herself right after she's cured."

"That's great," Madam Pomfrey smiled. "And, Draco, if you feel like you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you… Madam Pomfrey," Draco said.

"Is there anything else?" She asked again when draco made no move to get up to leave.

He chewed his lips, considering how to ask her the second thing he was here for. "Um…"

"In case you're still here because you want to ask me to not watch you interact with Miss Granger anymore, you can," she shook her head, smiling.

"Uh…" Draco looked at her sheepishly. "Thanks a lot, Madam Pomfrey."

* * *

Another week passed, with Draco's distress growing each day. He knew he could end it all. He also knew that _only he_ could end it all. Every day he kept wasting more and more precious time.

It was almost two weeks since Granger had been petrified now. As he was passing by an empty hallway after the classes this afternoon, he heard some noises. Pressing his ears closer to the walls, he heard professor McGonagall's voice, talking to someone. Of course, they were discussing about the Chamber of Secrets. It was probably the hushed tones and the fear in their voices that spurred Draco's decision in that moment. He decided it wasn't time to show cowardice anymore. He was going to do something, tell someone, anyone of what he'd known for so many days now.

If he was being honest to himself, it was when he had heard McGonagall's scared tones that it registered to him how real the danger looming above them was. He had always looked up to McGonagall, contrary to what everyone would believe. Seeing her scared was his last straw. He couldn't hold it to himself anymore.

That night, when he slipped into the infirmary, he had his plan ready. He would plant the information for Potter to find. Then it would be up to Potter to do whatever he had to do. Save the school. Be the hero. He didn't care. Nobody would ever know it was him.

As he reached into his pockets to fish out the piece of paper which had the power to change everything, he looked at Hermione's pale face again. He wished for the hundredth time that she couldn't see him.

He unfolded the paper. The same page that he and Hermione had spent hours scrutinizing, so many days ago in the library. There, in the corner, he had scribbled out a single word: pipes. He'd tried his best to mimic Hermione's handwriting.

He crumpled the paper up and pried Hermione's hand open. Very carefully, he placed the piece of paper inside, pressing her fist closed again.

He then stood back, taking a good look at her sleeping form. He had made a resolve. This was the last time he was coming to the infirmary to see her. He had nothing to be guilty about anymore. He had done what she'd have wanted him to do.

Taking a last good look at her, he turned around, leaving the hospital wing.

Half an hour later, he was at his desk in the Slytherin common room, scribbling away in his diary with hooded eyes and a very very heavy heart.

_I did something selfless today…._

* * *

It took Potter and Weasley about ten days to discover the piece of paper in Hermione's hand.

That same day Ginny Weasley was taken into the chamber. Upon figuring out everything, Harry and Ron entered the chamber with professor Lockhart, Harry ultimately defeating the Basilisk, saving the school for yet another time.

A grand feast was organised in the Great Hall that very night. Draco wasn't in a particularly good mood, obviously, as he sat between Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini at the Slytherin table. He had half a mind to just return to the Slytherin dorms but his friends made him stick around.

It was well past midnight when he saw what he would easily be storing away as his best memory at Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger entering the Great Hall. Completely healed and looking just as good as he remembered.

He would be lying if he said that it didn't hurt him to see her hug Harry and Ron. Hell, it hurt him more than seeing the entire school congratulate Potter for his heroism. But he gulped it all down. She was fine and that was all that mattered.

His eyes met hers across the hall. In that split second he saw all that he needed to see. Gratitude, acceptance, kindness. He saw raw emotions in Granger's eyes and he wanted to tell a million things to her in that moment.

But just like that, the moment was gone. He averted his eyes, got up, and left the Hall.

Maybe one day he'd have swallowed down his pride enough to go up to her and talk. Or maybe things would go back to how they were last month, and their entire lives before that. It was a temporary truce afterall and it was great while it lasted. There was no point in getting emotions involved. They were after all sworn enemies.

In an another world, however, maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'd like to apologise that this update took so long. This was a story that I'd been wanting to write for so long, and the reason I posted the first chapter without completing the second was that I really wanted to get it out there. So when this story got negligible response, I was pretty disheartened. Add to that the current situation with the pandemic; let's just say my mental health wasn't in the best condition.
> 
> So, almost two months later yesterday, I finally sat my ass down to write, knowing that I owed it to myself.
> 
> I know it's hasty and not my best work but it's a start. A start to acceptance. For now.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome! I'd love to hear what you guys thought of the story.
> 
> Also this story is complete in itself, but let me know if you would like me to add an epilogue, or a "present day" situation. Whether you want a dramione ending or this hurt/comfort thing works, just let me know. I would really appreciate that.
> 
> Thanks a lot!
> 
> Xoxo,
> 
> Emara.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - As many hardcore fans would know, the fan theory on which this story is based has been around for ages. It's generally based on the grounds that Hermione would never rip out a page from a library book rather than just checking it out, and that in the movie, Draco is seen ripping off a page from a book at Flourish and Blotts.
> 
> In my opinion, this theory goes deeper than that. It just seems to be a hell lot more believable that Lucius, a wizard adept at dark magic would have books at his house about dangerous beasts, which Draco accidentally stumbles upon.
> 
> If you look at the situation carefully — how do you explain a school full of very competent teachers, and thousands of students from all kinds of pureblood and halfblood families (and by that, I just mean having always had a magical background) and none of them had any idea about the Basilisk? If this information is so easily accessible to Hermione, surely someone, anyone else must also have known. It just feels wrong that a twelve year old would just stumble upon such crucial information. It makes much more sense for a Slytherin, and on top of that a Death Eater, to have books about such creatures, and for it to not just be common knowledge like that.
> 
> Anyway, I'd love to hear from you guys. Thank you for taking the time out to go through my stuff!
> 
> Love, Emara.


End file.
